La légende des Confins du Monde
by Catilia
Summary: "Ceux qui par deux fois étaient tombés, une nouvelle fois se relèveront. Des cendres de la guerre naîtra une alliance nouvelle". L'Hiver éternel menace de s'abattre sur la Bretagne. Les enfants maudits des Dieux doivent s'unir aux Premiers Hommes, gardiens de la mémoire divine, mais comment oublier des siècles de haine ? C'est une histoire à écrire dans le sang, la glace et le feu.
1. Prologue

_Mes salutations visiteurs égarés aux Confins du Monde_

_Ceci est une histoire écrite pour des amis que vous repérerez vite dans les paysages de Bretagne et de Westeros, toutefois si le coeur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à poursuivre la lecture._

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et les univers de Game of Thrones et King Arthur appartiennent respectivement à G.R.R Martin et Antoine Fuqua and Co. Je ne possède que mon imagination et mes OC (enfin disons la transformation opérée sur mes amis afin de les intégrer à cet univers particulier).**

* * *

Une légende aujourd'hui oubliée comme le froid vent d'hiver lorsque revient l'été, raconte qu'à l'aube de l'humanité, les Dieux, afin de veiller sur leurs créatures à peine nées firent émerger des flots une terre sauvage et solitaire, sur laquelle ils décidèrent de bâtir leur divin royaume. Les Créateurs dérobèrent leur demeure au regard des Hommes, qui ne pouvaient apercevoir la terre sacrée que lorsque se dissipait la brume qui semblait l'entourer perpétuellement, à la faveur d'une averse de pluie.

Les mortels lui donnèrent bien des noms et vénérèrent avec ferveur ce sol qu'ils ne pouvaient fouler, mais jamais l'île ne se laissa plus qu'entrapercevoir, abandonnant les croyants dans l'ombre de son illusoire existence. Alors des Hommes commencèrent à parler ; comment croire les Dieux qui nous observent et nous jugent de leur regard éternel et omniscient, alors même qu'Ils cachent leur existence à leurs enfants perdus et aveugles ?

Ils n'étaient au départ que des voix solitaires à peine murmurées et déjà disparues dans le vent. Peu les écoutaient et les Dieux n'y prirent pas garde. Cependant, tandis que les mortels se languissaient toujours d'apercevoir le royaume de leurs Créateurs et que Ceux-ci restaient sourds à leurs appels, le mince ruisseau des voix en colère devint rivière puis torrent furieux. Les Hommes délaissèrent peu à peu les idoles de Ceux qui n'écoutaient pas et commencèrent à voir en leur propre personne, le caractère divin qu'ils recherchaient désespérément en scrutant la brume. Ils devinrent orgueilleux et voulurent plus que ce qui leur avait été offert, tuant, volant et méprisant les cadeaux divins qui leur avaient été accordés.

Noyés de chagrin sous tant de haine, les Dieux finirent par devenir furieux et décidèrent de punir leurs enfants capricieux. Ils abattirent des jours durant leur courroux sur la terre des Hommes qui, effrayés par la colère divine, reconstruisirent les idoles brisées et psalmodièrent les prières d'autrefois, mais rien ne pouvait calmer l'ire des êtres divins.

Le matin du Huitième Jour de Terreur, des voix nouvelles s'élevèrent parmi les suppliques des Hommes. Les enfants s'étaient avancés dans les flots noirs et glacés de l'océan et imploraient le pardon des Dieux pour la folie de leurs parents. Touchée par l'innocence de ces êtres purs, la déesse Dana calma la fureur des siens et les implora à son tour de mettre un terme à toute cette haine. Les mortels qui s'étaient révoltés avaient été punis et des cendres de la colère des Hommes s'était levée une nouvelle génération, exempte des fautes de leurs ancêtres. Les autres Dieux écoutèrent leur sœur et virent la justesse dans ses paroles, mais afin que l'innocence ne soit pas corrompue par l'orgueil, Ils emmenèrent les enfants sur l'île et enfin la brume se dissipa, dévoilant ainsi la terre sacrée au regard des mortels afin de leur rappeler où était leur juste place.

Les enfants qui foulèrent le sol divin furent appelés les élus et pendant de longues et heureuses années ils découvrirent leur nouvelle terre, sauvage et magnifique. La magie qui, dans l'obscurité de leur ancien monde n'était qu'une chimère consumée dans le brasier des incroyants, dormait ici dans la terre, dansait dans le feu, courait dans le vent et chantait dans l'eau. Ils nommèrent leur nouveau royaume Bretagne et refusèrent de tourner à nouveau leur regard vers les terres sombres de leur passé.

Les Dieux enseignèrent et les enfants apprirent, oubliant leurs parents restés sur les berges du regret. Ils devinrent plus forts, s'élevèrent plus haut et leurs connaissances étaient de beaucoup supérieures à celles des premiers mortels, ce qui les rendit à leur tour orgueilleux. Ils défièrent à nouveau les Dieux et ceux-ci, ayant commis l'erreur de transmettre leur savoir, furent battus et durent fuir leur propre terre à la suite d'un sauvage conflit que la terre, souillée par le sang de ses enfants, pleure encore. Trahis, les démiurges voulurent rendre au néant les cadeaux qu'ils avaient fait, mais une fois de plus Dana s'interposa et offrit une prédiction. Ceux qui par deux fois étaient tombés, une troisième fois se relèveraient et cela continuerait jusqu'à la fin de temps, car telle était la nature des créatures qu'ils avaient créées.

Une fois de plus les Dieux écoutèrent leur sœur et de leur colère ne naquit pas une tempête, mais une nouvelle terre sauvage, jumelle de celle abandonnée à l'orgueil des hommes. Les Dieux en firent la dernière forteresse de l'espoir qu'ils plaçaient dans leurs créatures. Incarnation du conflit entre les êtres divins et les mortels, cette terre était née de la glace et du feu, aussi Dana et ses pairs décidèrent d'y placer deux gardiens.

Ils firent naître le Dragon du brasier de leur colère à l'égard des Hommes.

Ils firent naître le Loup dans l'écrin glacé de leur foi à l'égard des Hommes.

Ils firent naître les arbres blancs aux feuilles rouges, les Barrals, de l'équilibre du mariage entre le Loup et le Dragon.

Ainsi fut créée l'île des Confins du Monde, la dernière terre des Hommes avant le néant.

Les mortels qui pénétrèrent dans ce nouveau royaume décidèrent de se nommer les Premiers Hommes, en une volonté d'effacer les offenses de leurs ancêtres envers les Dieux et appelèrent cette nouvelle terre Westeros. Celle qui sait, qui apprend et qui grandit.

Westeros se déroba sans cesse aux Hommes des pays anciens qui tentaient de fouler la terre offerte, afin d'y implanter le mal qui avait déjà germé en Bretagne, étouffant peu à peu la magie qui vivait désormais dans la nature de cette nouvelle île. Leur envie était grande, mais plus grande encore était leur colère de se voir sans cesse repousser par les Premiers Hommes, toujours animés par la foi qu'avaient placé les Dieux en eux.

Aujourd'hui les deux îles pleurent la folie de leurs enfants qui les maintient alors séparées mais, ainsi que l'a prévu Dana, ceux qui sont tombés se relèveront et des cendres de la guerre naîtra l'alliance entre les Hommes des Confins du Monde et les Hommes des Terres Sombres. Ainsi les Dieux seront apaisés.

* * *

_En espérant que ça vous ait plu_

_Catilia._


	2. 1 Requêtes et accords

**Ni les personnages, ni les univers du Roi Arthur et de Game of Thrones ne sont ma propriété. Je ne revendique que mon imagination.**

* * *

L'oiseau déchiqueta méticuleusement le morceau de viande encore sanguinolent, sous l'observation fascinée et morbide du jeune garçon. Il observa la chair se déchirer aussi aisément qu'un parchemin sous les coups de becs puissants et précis du corvidé, suivant de ses yeux clairs un mince filet de sang se perdre sur la roche sombre. Hésitant, l'enfant jeta un bref regard à l'autre bout de la pièce où deux silhouettes se devinaient à peine dans la pénombre, mais aucun des deux hommes ne semblaient lui porter la moindre attention. Rassuré, il esquissa un sourire en plongeant la main dans le seau à ses pieds, au fond duquel il récupéra un nouveau morceau de viande qu'il offrit à l'animal d'une main légèrement tremblante. Celui-ci considéra un bref instant l'offrande ainsi présentée, avant de s'en saisir d'un mouvement vif, surprenant le garçon qui se recula vivement et cogna malencontreusement le seau dont le bois heurta la pierre en un bruit sec. L'enfant resta interdit tandis que le son se répercutait contre la roche et alertait l'un des deux hommes, qui se dirigea vers lui d'un pas rapide, accompagné par le cliquetis métallique des maillons de la chaîne qu'il arborait autour du cou. Le mestre considéra d'un regard sévère la viande répandue sur le sol, puis le jeune serviteur qu'il renvoya d'un geste sec de la main, dérangeant le corbeau qui battit des ailes et poussa un cri indigné. Le noir messager termina son repas d'un claquement du bec et tout en griffant la pierre sombre de ses serres acérées, il darda son regard, minuscule puit de ténèbres sans fond, sur l'autre homme qui paraissait n'avoir rien vu de la scène et qui faisait les cent pas dans la pièce exigüe.

Sa cape aussi sombre que les plumes de son observateur claquait derrière lui au profit de ses mouvements brusques, ou du vent qui mugissait furieusement autour de la roukerie. Son regard indéchiffrable parcourait inlassablement les quelques lignes manuscrites du parchemin, qui était arrivé à peine une heure auparavant. La missive, succincte, le laissait perplexe sinon contrarié. Son soupir agacé attira l'attention du mestre qui releva les yeux de la viande qu'il replaçait dans le seau, afin de suivre les pérégrinations de son roi. Il connaissait bien évidemment le contenu du message pour l'avoir lui-même parcouru, avant de le remettre à qui de droit, et il ne pouvait que comprendre la frustration du monarque. Le vieil homme se releva péniblement et avança à pas précautionneux vers son maître qui se conduisait comme une bête acculée.

- Majesté ?

Le roi cessa tout mouvement et darda son regard fermé dans celui, sombre, de son mestre mais surtout ami et conseiller de toujours, espérant y déceler la réponse qui se refusait à lui. Il ne rencontra cependant que le miroir de son propre désarroi. L'homme jugula un nouveau soupir ; il s'agissait là de l'une des rares fois où Eddard Stark, puissant Roi du Nord et de l'Hiver n'était pas certain de la conduite à adopter. Il connaissait au fond de lui la réponse à apporter à cette missive qui semblait le narguer, mais tout son être se cabrait face à celle-ci. Il finit par briser le silence tendu qui régnait dans la tourelle, seulement dérangé par les croassements des corbeaux.

- Ce sont nos ennemis. Que me conseilleriez-vous, mestre Luwin ?

Le vieil homme avait espéré ne pas avoir à faire face à cette question, même s'il savait que ses espérances étaient vaines. C'était après tout son rôle que de conseiller son roi en de pareilles occurrences. Dissimulant ses mains ridées mais toujours aussi habiles à l'intérieur de ses amples manches, en un geste que Ned reconnut comme nerveux, il confirma la pensée de son roi. Il se devait de donner la réponse qui était attendue de lui. L'homme hocha la tête et désigna d'un vague geste de la main la fenêtre sur le rebord de laquelle reposait toujours le messager.

- Renvoie une réponse positive au roi Rhaegar. Assure-lui que la demande qui nous a été adressée à tous deux sera satisfaite, je m'y engage sur mon honneur et celui de ma maison. Toutes les dispositions seront prises quant à l'accueil de nos…invités, Eddard hésita légèrement sur ce mot ce qui n'échappa pas au mestre mais il se reprit rapidement, ainsi que des princes Viserys et Aegon. Le roi marqua une courte pause et ses traits se durcirent quelque peu mais il reprit néanmoins, quant à la première missive, adresse lui également une réponse positive et informe les que mon fils les accueillera à Blancport afin de les mener à Winterfell. Dis leur que leur requête sera écoutée à défaut d'être satisfaite. Fais parvenir un message à Lord Manderly afin de le prévenir de l'arrivée de Robb.

- Quel motif dois-je donner à sa venue ?

- Dis-lui la vérité, répondit l'homme après une brève hésitation, il l'apprendra bien assez tôt. Enfin adresse un message à Lord Jon Omble et fais lui savoir que je requiers sa présence à Winterfell dans les plus brefs délais.

Luwin hocha simplement la tête et le Roi de l'Hiver quitta la volière. Avisant les gardes postés derrière la porte, il s'approcha de l'un d'eux et réclama que l'on fasse quérir ses enfants ainsi que la jeune Targaryen dans la salle du trône. Descendant les marches étroites de la tourelle d'un pas vif, il s'arrêta néanmoins brusquement devant l'une des minces ouvertures qui perçaient l'épaisse paroi à intervalles réguliers, et il laissa son regard se perdre dans l'immensité blanchâtre du ciel hivernal. Les premières neiges ne tarderaient pas à tomber et déjà la ville d'hiver reprenait vie avec l'arrivée incessante de nouveaux paysans, qui venaient y chercher refuge contre le froid glacial qui allait bientôt balayer le Nord. Au fond de lui, l'aîné de la famille Stark entretenait l'espoir que le rude climat de son pays suffirait à rebuter les visiteurs qui se presseraient bientôt à ses portes. Mettant fin à sa contemplation, il quitta la tour du mestre et fut frappé par le vent froid qui balayait déjà la forteresse. Eddard resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules et s'engagea dans la cour principale, saluant d'un geste distrait les soldats qui s'y entraînaient malgré l'heure matinale et les assauts de l'hiver naissant. Dire que dans peu de temps ces mêmes murs accueilleraient les ennemis qui s'étaient fracassés en vagues meurtrières contre la pierre millénaire, avant d'être repoussés par les hommes du Nord et avec sa bénédiction. Le roi secoua la tête. Un croassement attira son attention et il fit halte pour regarder s'envoler le corbeau qui repartait dans le sud apporter sa réponse à Rhaegar, rapidement suivit d'un second oiseau, que l'homme ne put s'empêcher de maudire entre ses dents serrées.

La salle du trône était déserte, froide et silencieuse lorsqu'il en poussa les lourdes portes en bois et il en apprécia la sombre tranquillité. Une lumière blafarde et poussiéreuse tombait des vitraux et venait éclairer le trône des rois de l'hiver et ses loups-garous sculptés. Eddard Stark y prit place et accusa soudainement le coup de ses quarante-deux années. Il craignait la réaction de ses enfants quant à la décision qu'il venait de prendre, particulièrement celle de son fils aîné qui possédait le caractère guerrier des gens du Nord et la fougue de son âge, mélange assurément dangereux. Ses deux plus jeunes filles l'inquiétaient également, l'une pour sa témérité et son agressivité, l'autre pour sa candeur exacerbée. Le roi eut tout à coup la certitude que l'hiver approchant serait l'un des plus rudes que Winterfell ait connu et machinalement, son regard se porta sur l'immense tapisserie arborant l'emblème de sa maison ainsi que sa devise. Deux gardes dérangèrent sa contemplation en se plaçant de part et d'autre de l'entrée de la salle et l'un des deux, frappant le sol de la hampe de sa lance, déclama l'identité des visiteurs, sous le regard amusé du roi.

- Son altesse, le prince Robb Stark. Son altesse, le prince Jon Stark. Son altesse, la princesse Laure Stark. Son altesse, la princesse Sansa Stark. Son altesse, la princesse Arya Stark. Son altesse, la princesse Maëllyss Targaryen.

Le patriarche des Stark observa ses enfants se placer selon leur âge, amusante manie qu'ils conservaient depuis l'enfance, la jeune Targaryen se plaçant légèrement en retrait des héritiers du Nord. Il était rare qu'ils se fassent ainsi convoquer tous les six dans la salle du trône, qui était généralement désertée au profit des salles du donjon neuf, plus accueillantes et beaucoup moins solennelles. La raison d'un tel appel ne pouvait être anodine, c'est pourquoi les six visages résolument tournés vers le trône de pierre étaient fermés, attendant l'annonce du roi. Celui-ci se contentait pour l'instant d'observer ses enfants, constatant avec satisfaction que Jon avait enfin pris la place qui lui revenait de droit. Eddard avait officiellement reconnu Jon comme son fils et membre de la maison royale des Stark après la mort de sa femme. Cette reconnaissance avait été vue d'un mauvais œil par certains anciens mais cela lui importait moins que le bonheur de son second fils, qu'il aimait autant que ses autres enfants même si la reine Catelyn n'était pas sa mère. Constatant que son père ne se décidait pas à parler, Robb osa formuler la question que tous se posaient silencieusement, tirant un soupir du monarque. Il tira deux parchemins de sa manche et les présenta aux jeunes gens.

- Il y a une semaine de cela, le roi Rhaegar et moi-même avons reçu un message de Bretagne comportant le seau officiel du Pape et la signature d'un évêque romain. A cette mention les personnes présentes dans la pièce se tendirent imperceptiblement. Il s'agissait en réalité d'une requête, reprit l'homme, de cet évêque Germanus. Il nous demande de l'accueillir lui ainsi qu'une escorte de chevaliers venus du mur d'Hadrien ici même à Winterfell, afin de nous soumettre une demande de la plus haute importance qu'il ne pouvait transmettre par voie écrite.

Eddard se tut et observa la réaction de ses enfants et de la princesse Targaryen. Robb était visiblement tendu comme l'attestaient ses poings serrés et sa mâchoire crispée, en revanche ses yeux demeuraient de glace. Jon avait la mine plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée, mais sa posture ne démontrait rien de ses émotions à l'instar de sa sœur la plus proche, dont les yeux gris aux reflets bleus demeuraient aussi glaciaux et inertes qu'un lac gelé. La réaction de Sansa le contraria beaucoup plus ; son corps raide et ses lèvres pincées dissimulaient le ravissement que trahissaient ses yeux et les légères rougeurs qu'arboraient ses joues pâles. Arya en revanche était fidèle à sa réputation de sauvageonne et affichait ouvertement tout le mépris que lui inspirait cette requête, et le roi eut du mal à retenir un gloussement inapproprié. Enfin son regard glissa sur la princesse Maëllyss, sa pupille depuis maintenant neuf ans, qui affichait un mélange intriguant de désintérêt profond et de curiosité. Satisfait de son examen, le monarque se décida enfin à dévoiler ce pourquoi il avait réellement fait venir tout ce beau monde.

- J'ai décidé, avec l'accord de Rhaegar, d'accepter la demande de Germanus, Eddard leva la main afin de couper court aux récriminations menaçant de s'élever, mais je n'ai promis aucune issue favorable à cette rencontre.

- Père, ainsi qu'il l'escomptait Robb fut le premier à réagir, les romains sont nos ennemis ! Par trois fois ils ont tenté d'envahir Westeros, tout comme les bretons avant eux et maintenant vous consentiriez à ce qu'ils foulent de plein droit la terre qu'ils ont voulu violer ?

- Robb, Le roi soupira sachant que son fils ne se laisserait pas aisément raisonner, j'ai moi-même eu du mal à donner mon accord, tout comme le roi des Terres du Sud, mais nous ne devons pas laisser de vieilles querelles obscurcir notre jugement. Ce n'est pas une armée qui va débarquer sur nos rivages, mais des hommes quémandant notre aide.

Le prince héritier perça aisément à jour les réserves que son père cherchait à dissimuler. Il savait parfaitement que lui non plus refusait de ne serait-ce que tolérer la présence de romains sur leur sol, mais qu'il se pliait aux exigences de sa position. Cependant le Jeune Loup ne céderait pas aussi facilement que son père et il se prépara à répliquer, lorsque sa sœur cadette intervint de sa voix posée mais forte.

- Mon frère, souviens toi de notre histoire et du fait qu'à peine un peu plus de deux siècles auparavant, notre pays était déchiré entre les crocs du Loup et le feu du Dragon. Pourtant regarde aujourd'hui l'union entre nos deux familles. Regarde Maëllyss qui a grandi avec nous et que tu considères avec amitié. Regarde notre frère Bran dont les lettres trahissent son excitation d'être à la cour du roi Targaryen. D'alliés nous sommes passés à ennemis farouches et maintenant à frères.

Eddard Stark considéra avec fierté sa fille aînée et un éclair de douleur passa dans son regard, lorsqu'il aperçut dans les traits juvéniles de Laure, la jeune femme qu'avait été Catelyn. La princesse avait hérité du physique délicat des femmes du Sud de sa mère, tout comme Sansa, mais à la différence de sa cadette son caractère sauvage et vif était celui des femmes du Nord. Robb considéra un instant sa jeune sœur mais campa sur ses positions.

- En effet, mais les Targaryen sont autant les enfants de Westeros que les Stark. Nous sommes le Loup et le Dragon, les gardiens choisis par les anciens dieux selon la légende. Laure adressa un sourire malicieux à son aîné qui venait de se piéger tout seul, ainsi qu'elle l'avait espéré.

- Et selon cette même légende, il a également été prédit qu'une alliance naitrait entre les enfants des deux îles créées par les dieux.

Jon camoufla un rire derrière un toussotement impromptu, ce qui fit sourire Maëllyss qui adorait voir Robb ainsi mouché. Elle aimait le jeune homme comme un frère mais parfois ses actes irréfléchis l'irritaient au plus haut point.

- Mais les romains ne croient même pas en les anciens dieux !

Tous se tournèrent vers Arya, surpris par son éclat de voix inattendu mais pas inhabituel. Sansa, en une optique perpétuelle de contredire systématiquement les propos et les actes de cette petite sœur qui l'énervait tant, maugréa que les romains ne venaient pas seuls et que les chevaliers du mur n'étaient pas connus pour être chrétiens. Remarque futile et qui passa pratiquement inaperçue. Le roi se leva, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion entre ses enfants, qui menaçait de se transformer en pugilat verbal.

- Ma décision est prise et irrévocable. Dans moins de deux semaines nous accueillerons la délégation romaine entre nos murs et j'attends que chacun d'entre vous tienne sa place. Robb, dans trois jours tu partiras pour Blancport afin d'accueillir nos invités, Lord Manderly a été prévenu de ton arrivée. Je veux que tu emmènes avec toi dix de tes hommes ainsi que Rodrick Cassel. Lord Omble a été prévenu, il devrait arriver demain à Winterfell et il t'accompagnera avec une dizaine de ses propres hommes.

Robb pinça les lèvres en signe de contrariété, mais se soumit d'un simple hochement de tête à l'autorité royale et paternelle.

- Princesse Maëllyss, celle-ci sursauta légèrement ne s'étant pas attendu à l'intérêt du roi, votre frère a exprimé le désir que des représentants de votre famille assiste à cette rencontre, aussi notre forteresse hébergera également pendant un certain temps les princes Viserys et Aegon. La nouvelle n'enchanta pas franchement la princesse Targaryen qui, si elle était contente de revoir son neveu favori, gardait quelques réserves au sujet de son frère. Eddard dissimula un sourire face à la mine renfrognée de sa protégée et lui tendit une enveloppe portant le sceau personnel des Targaryen. Ceci est arrivé pour vous ce matin.

Tandis que l'adolescente se saisissait de l'enveloppe tout en s'inclinant, l'aîné de la famille Stark s'adressa à Laure et Sansa, les chargeant de préparer la forteresse et leurs gens à recevoir autant d'invités. A Arya il adressa quelques mises en garde teintées d'amusement sur le fait de ne rien perturber et le sourire malicieux de la princesse fut accueilli par les rires de ses aînés. Enfin il se tourna vers Jon, sollicitant un entretien privé avec lui. Dès que les lourdes portes se furent refermées sur le dernier louveteau de la meute Stark, les traits d'Eddard s'assombrirent et son fils se tendit. Le roi dévoila une nouvelle missive.

- Celle-ci vient du Mur, de ton oncle Benjen. Un nouveau groupe de sauvageons a réussi à passer de l'autre côté du Mur, probablement par La Givrée ou Longtertre. La Garde ne peut les pourchasser au-delà du Don, c'est pour cela qu'ils nous demandent des renforts. J'envoie un contingent de vingt hommes de Winterfell, qui rejoindront autant d'hommes de Fort-Terreur menés par Ramsay Snow et vingt hommes de plus d'Âtre-les-Confins menés par le fils de Lord Omble. Je veux que tu prennes le commandement général.

- Père je ne, Eddard fit taire le jeune homme en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

- Jon, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser un nouveau groupe de sauvageons se joindre à ceux qui nous harcèlent déjà. Il faut les arrêter immédiatement. Jon, tu es mon fils, un Stark, un prince de l'Hiver et en tant que tel la tâche que je viens de te confier est légitime. J'ai toute confiance en toi.

Le prince considéra un instant le regard clair et exceptionnellement doux de son père, avant de s'incliner et de lui assurer la réussite de la mission. Le roi l'informa qu'il partirait dès que les préparatifs seraient effectués, plus tard dans la journée, et Jon quitta la salle du trône.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Viserys fixa un regard empreint d'un émerveillement sans cesse renouvelé sur l'immense crâne de la Terreur Noire, qui projetait une ombre ténue sur le marbre de la salle du trône de fer. La matinée touchait lentement à sa fin et la masse chatoyante de parasites courtisans quittait enfin les lieux, adressant une marée de révérences au prince, qui ne leur accorda qu'une attention distraite. Il était arrivé de Peyredragon la veille et à la vérité il n'était pas mécontent de quitter pour quelques temps la forteresse ancestrale de sa famille. Depuis son enfance il avait toujours été attiré et fasciné par la place forte et ses dragons de pierre, mais il ne pouvait dénier que l'endroit était sinistre. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup plus la capitale, mais au moins le Donjon Rouge était plus accueillant et plus ensoleillé, sans oublier les bordels disséminés dans les rues labyrinthiques de Port-Réal et qui contrastaient agréablement avec les cachots sombres et putrides de Peyredragon. Le jeune homme rejoignit son frère qui l'accueillit d'un sourire et d'une accolade timidement rendue, puis les deux dragons se dirigèrent vers la partie privée du donjon. Le plus jeune avait beau avoir questionné sans relâche son aîné, celui-ci était demeuré obstinément muet, mais le voile qui recouvrait les pupilles aux douces nuances parme du roi, inquiétait Viserys qui n'aimait pas qu'une situation lui échappe.

Il entendit les rires des enfants de Rhaegar avant même qu'ils aient passé la porte des appartements privés de la famille royale, qui s'ouvrit sur deux mince silhouettes déboulant à toute vitesse dans le couloir. Aegon évita habilement son oncle mais se fit rattraper par le col par son père qui le ramena contre lui pour le chatouiller furieusement. La princesse Rhaenys, moins agile que son frère aîné, percuta de plein fouet les jambes de son oncle qui vacilla dangereusement avant de rétablir son équilibre. Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, il observa sa nièce qui s'était retrouvée sur les fesses à cause de la force de l'impact ; contrairement au jeune prince qui avait hérité des traits des Targaryen, Rhaenys tenait plus de sa mère, notamment ses yeux gris et sa constitution déjà moins délicate que les femmes du Sud. Dans ses veines courrait le sang sauvage du Nord. Viserys releva sa nièce et les quatre Targaryen pénétrèrent dans la pièce inondée du soleil de midi. La reine dont la grossesse se décelait à présent sans mal, la princesse Daenerys et le prince Bran Stark discutaient sur la terrasse ombragée de vignes et le seigneur de Peyredragon eut une moue boudeuse absolument puérile, en constatant le manque de charme absolu de ses propres balcons, taillés à même la roche noire et qui surplombaient un océan gris et le plus souvent déchaîné. Lyanna leva un visage souriant vers son époux et son beau-frère, qui prirent place auprès des deux femmes. Viserys accorda à peine un hochement de tête à sa jeune sœur dont il n'avait jamais été très proche, et préféra focaliser son attention sur le jeune loup qui vivait parmi les dragons depuis quatre ans déjà. Le garçon lui paraissait chétif malgré ses caractéristiques physiques incontestablement nordiennes, tels que ses cheveux sombres et ses yeux presque noirs. Il était effacé et malgré toutes les apparences qui les opposaient, Viserys trouvait que Bran et sa sœur faisaient une paire plutôt bien assortie. Aussi inutiles l'un que l'autre.

Il réprima un ricanement fort peu conventionnel et se refocalisa sur Rhaegar qui caressait d'une main distraite le ventre de sa femme. Le prince de Peyredragon, même s'il n'avait jamais voulu l'avouer, avait toujours été impressionné par Lyanna Stark, sa force de caractère, sa vivacité d'esprit. Elle était celle qui lui avait prouvé que les femmes n'étaient pas que de jolis objets qui passaient entre ses mains, et dont il pouvait se débarrasser une fois leur utilité passée. Il s'arracherait la langue avant d'admettre qu'elle lui faisait même un peu peur. Viserys avait toujours été un enfant perturbé, il ne s'en cachait pas, mais sa folie n'avait rien à voir avec celle destructrice de son père, qui avait failli plonger tout Westeros dans le chaos dix ans auparavant. Le jeune dragon, ou serpent des mers comme l'appelait le peuple depuis qu'il était devenu amiral, s'apparentait plus à un enfant blessé qui n'a rien trouvé d'autre que la ruse et la colère pour protéger son équilibre fragilisé. Il avait à peine treize ans lorsque Lyanna, qui avait elle-même dix-sept ans, était arrivée à la cour pour épouser son frère et être couronnée deux ans plus tard, et la femme du Nord s'était immédiatement imposée comme un pilier solide sur lequel il pouvait s'appuyer. Elle n'avait jamais raconté à quiconque les longues nuits passées à consoler et à rassurer le prince en proie à de terribles cauchemars, et pour cela Viserys la respectait, au même titre que son frère qui avait toujours été son modèle. Viserys sortit de ses souvenirs lorsque Jon Arryn, la Main du roi, arriva en même temps qu'une servante qui apportait une bouteille de vin de La Treille. Le vieil homme salua la famille royale et le prince Stark. Rhaegar attendit que la jeune femme, ayant rempli les coupes de tout le monde, se soit retirée et que la porte se soit fermée derrière elle. Ainsi que l'avait fait le Roi du Nord à peine quelques heures plus tôt, le Roi du Sud exposa la missive venue de Bretagne, son contenu et ses doutes quant à la requête de l'évêque.

- Néanmoins tu accèdes à leur requête et demandes à Eddard Stark de faire de même, répliqua le prince une fois que son frère se tut.

- Cela me paraît être la meilleure solution. Il est vrai que nos différends avec les romains et les bretons sont grands, mais je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse là d'un plan dissimulant une nouvelle tentative d'invasion.

- Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous concerne. La requête de l'évêque s'adresse au Roi des Terres de l'Hiver, non à nous. Viserys réprima un soupir, sidéré par la bêtise dont pouvais parfois faire preuve sa sœur. Jon Arryn se mit en devoir d'expliquer à la jeune princesse.

- Le message fait état d'une menace venue du nord et qui pourrait frapper nos deux îles. Il est évident qu'ici c'est le roi Stark et son armée, que l'on a toujours surnommée le rempart de glace et qui est bien supérieure à la nôtre, qui sont directement sollicités. Il est vrai que le message qui nous a été adressé n'est qu'une pure formalité courtoise, néanmoins nécessaire car les maisons Stark et Targaryen, bien que gouvernant des royaumes distincts, sont étroitement liées. Il n'est pas non plus impossible que les romains aient dans l'idée de créer, à long terme, une alliance commerciale avec nous.

La terrasse demeura un moment silencieuse, chacun méditant les paroles de la Main et ce fut Bran qui prit le premier la parole.

- Je ne pense pas que mon père accueillera la nouvelle aussi bien que vous, Rhaegar, Lyanna ne put qu'approuver les dires de son neveu, cependant il ne s'y opposera pas. Il recevra les romains à Winterfell.

- Je l'espère Bran et c'est pour cela Viserys, Rhaegar porta son regard sur son frère, que je t'ai fait venir de Peyredragon. J'escompte une réponse positive de la part d'Eddard dans la soirée et je souhaite que dès demain tu partes pour Winterfell avec Aegon afin de représenter notre famille, aux côtés de Maëllyss.

S'il fut surpris par la demande de son frère et l'initiative d'envoyer son fils de treize ans dans le Nord à l'approche de l'hiver, il n'en montra rien, se contentant d'acquiescer simplement. La perspective d'un voyage dans les terres hivernales durant la période la plus froide de l'année ne l'enchantait pas, mais il était ravi de la confiance que lui accordait Rhaegar et il sentait l'excitation le gagner à la pensée d'assister à un événement qui s'inscrirait certainement dans l'Histoire de la Bretagne et de Westeros.

- Viserys, Lyanna le fixait de ses pupilles grises à la fois douces et glaciales, prends soin de mon fils.

- Et ne tourmente pas notre sœur, rajouta Rhaegar pas dupe pour deux sous.

Si le prince n'eut aucun mal à accéder à la première requête, il savait que la seconde n'était qu'une vue de l'esprit. Tourmenter Maëllyss était un art dans lequel il était passé maître et la perspective de la revoir bientôt, pour une durée de temps plus longue que celle des visites officielles qu'elle effectuait une ou deux fois par an, le rendait joyeux. Il but une gorgée de vin afin de camoufler son sourire goguenard, digne de la plus jeune des filles Stark.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Jon leva la torche dont la lumière vacillante éclaira le visage de pierre. Il reconnut instantanément les traits nobles de la défunte reine Catelyn, mortes en couches quelques années auparavant, de même que l'enfant à naître. Il avait honte de l'avouer, mais la mort de celle qui n'avait jamais été une mère pour lui avait été un soulagement. Il s'était senti libéré du poids d'une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise, mais que Catelyn ne cessait de lui rappeler. Cependant il avait senti le remord s'enfoncer au plus profond de sa chair comme une dague à la lame chauffée à blanc, lorsque son regard s'était posé sur les visages marqués par la tristesse de ses frères et sœurs. Si la reine n'avait jamais été rien d'autre qu'une étrangère pour lui, elle restait une mère aimante pour ses autres enfants qui avaient longtemps pleuré la dame du nord.

Il n'était pas certain de la raison pour laquelle il avait commencé à venir se recueillir auprès de la statue de Lady Tully. Son corps, ainsi que l'avait demandé Lord Tully, avait été retourné à Vivesaigues afin d'y être brûlé selon le rite de la rivière, mais le roi avait insisté pour que ses meilleurs tailleurs de pierres rendent un dernier hommage à la reine et au prince qui n'avait jamais vécu. Jon baissa la torche et observa le bébé sculpté dans les bras de Catelyn.

- Je savais que je te trouverais ici.

Le prince sursauta et faillit lâcher le flambeau en se prenant les pieds dans sa cape noire, ce qui n'échappa pas à sa sœur qui gloussa. Il lui lança un regard de reproches mais les ténèbres le dissimulèrent à la vue de la jeune femme. Laure était la seule à savoir où se trouvait le refuge de Jon et même si elle en était surprise, elle n'avait jamais rien dit. La princesse aimait sa mère de tout son cœur, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder un certain ressentiment à son égard, dû à la manière dont elle avait traité l'enfant d'Eddard. Jon avait toujours eu sa préférence parmi ses frères et sœurs, aujourd'hui encore. Aussi, à l'instar de Robb, Arya et Bran elle l'avait toujours traité comme un membre à part entière de la meute Stark, ce que n'avait jamais pu faire Sansa.

- Tout est prêt, tes hommes n'attendent plus que toi.

Jon lança un dernier regard à la figure sévère empreinte de douceur, et emboîta le pas à sa jeune sœur. La lumière vive le fit cligner un instant des yeux au sortir de la crypte, et le froid le mordit cruellement à travers ses fourrures. Laure l'observait, silencieuse. Il passa sa main gantée dans l'épaisse fourrure de Fantôme qui l'attendait devant l'entrée du tombeau et observa Visenya, la louve blanche de sa sœur, se poster aux pieds de sa maîtresse. Ensemble ils gagnèrent la porte nord où les attendaient les vingt hommes promis par son père ainsi que son frère, Arya et Maëllyss. Il distingua la fine silhouette de Sansa sur les remparts. Au moins était-elle venue, ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas encore quelques temps auparavant. La plus jeune des Stark et la princesse Targaryen l'étreignirent plus ou moins brièvement en lui souhaitant bonne chance, puis Robb qui lui offrit une dague magnifiquement réalisée par Mikken que Jon glissa dans l'une de ses bottes. Enfin il ne resta plus que Laure qui se glissa dans ses bras ouverts, enfouissant son visage dans la fourrure de sa cape.

- Reviens nous vite, victorieux ainsi que sain et sauf.

Jon lui embrassa le sommet du crâne et observa la jeune femme tandis qu'elle lui tendait une réplique en argent parfaite de son précieux collier arborant le loup des Stark. Touché, le prince passa le médaillon sans un mot et le dissimula à l'abris sous ses vêtements, tout contre sa peau. Saluant ses hommes, il monta en selle et siffla Fantôme qui se porta à son côté. Avec un dernier regard pour sa famille et la forteresse glacée, il disparut sur la route royale.

* * *

_J'espère que ce premier chapitre aura plu. Les chevaliers et le dernier OC arrivent dans le second, la semaine prochaine si tout va bien._

_Catilia_


	3. Au-delà de la forteresse

Je sais que le chapitre II aurait dû venir beaucoup plus tôt mais certains chevaliers que je ne citerais pas ici m'ont posé quelques problèmes. Enfin il est quand même là.

**Les personnages du Trône de fer appartiennent à G.R.R Martin et HBO (puisque je suis l'univers de la série principalement) et les personnages du Roi Arthur appartiennent à Antoine Fuqua, Jerry Bruckheimer et Cie. Je ne les revendique pas. Seuls Maëllyss, Maxime et Laure sont à moi, dans une certaine mesure.**

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le Froid. Mordant, vicieux et mortel.

Le Silence. Oppressant, dangereux et omniprésent.

Tels étaient les enfants des terres glacées et tels étaient leurs cruels compagnons de voyage. Jon posa son regard terne sur les hommes placés sous son commandement, cette dernière pensée amenant un rictus sur ses lèvres gercées. Malgré les paroles bienveillantes de son père, cette place n'était pas la sienne. Qui était-il donc pour pouvoir prétendre amener aux combats ces hommes qui avaient vu bien plus d'hivers que lui, et qui connaissaient la sensation du métal mordant la chair et emportant la vie dans son étreinte glacée. Jon avait déjà vu la mort, mais jamais il ne l'avait donnée. Il n'était encore qu'un enfant qui se targuait d'être un homme, et qui dissimulait sa jeunesse sous sa barbe naissante. Ses mains se serrèrent convulsivement sur les rênes et sa monture renâcla bruyamment, attirant sur lui une attention non désirée. Le jeune prince jura entre ses dents serrées et remit sa monture au pas d'un claquement de langue énervé. Tous ces hommes, lui compris, étaient des enfants du Nord, ce pays était le leur et tous connaissaient son caractère imprévisible et impétueux. Ici le froid tuait plus vite et plus sûrement que l'acier valyrien, et le vent de l'hiver prenait, pour ceux qui y étaient piégés, des accents de hurlement cauchemardesque. La perspective de s'enfoncer dans les territoires sauvages du Nord à l'aube de la saison froide rendait les soldats nerveux, bien plus que l'idée de devoir traquer un groupe de sauvageons, aussi important soit-il. Ils avaient quitté Winterfell deux jours auparavant en emportant avec eux que quelques maigres provisions et les adieux de leur famille pour les réchauffer. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se charger inutilement, car ils étaient avant tout des chasseurs et ils devaient avancer vite pour retrouver les sauvageons avant que ceux-ci ne puissent mettre la région à feu et à sang. La Route Royale les avait menés dans les bois bordant les berges de la Blanchedague, où devaient les rejoindre les traqueurs de la maison Bolton, avant qu'ils ne montent à la rencontre du groupe d'Âtre-les-Confins.

Jon grimaça à la pensée du fils de Lord Bolton. Ramsay ne lui avait jamais inspiré aucune confiance ; ses yeux gris brillaient d'une sournoiserie et d'une méchanceté que le jeune homme ne cherchait même pas à dissimuler et surtout, le bâtard de Fort-Terreur vouait une haine farouche au prince de Winterfell depuis que son père l'avait légitimé et lui avait donné le nom des Stark. Jon avait obtenu ce que Ramsay n'avait jamais pu avoir ; la reconnaissance et un simple nom de famille. Le Loup Noir connaissait la dure réalité du statut d'enfant bâtard ; les regards haineux, les reproches silencieux et les rires emplis de mépris de ceux de « sang pur ». Malgré l'animosité évidente de la reine Catelyn, le jeune commandant reconnaissait toutefois qu'il avait été élevé dans un environnement relativement préservé, entouré de l'amour discret mais présent de son père et de la majorité de sa fratrie. Ramsay Snow n'avait pas bénéficié de cette chance, mais Jon avait depuis longtemps cessé de compatir à son sort. L'indifférence et la haine n'étaient pas une excuse à la cruauté et comme beaucoup, le prince de Winterfell avait entendu les rumeurs des chasses du bâtard mais comme aucune preuve n'avait jamais été apportée, Eddard n'avait jamais pu agir en conséquence.

« Mon prince. »

L'interpellé fixa son attention sur l'homme qui s'était porté à ses côtés, et qui lui désignait un point à l'est. Le jeune Stark plissa les yeux et parvint à distinguer un groupe de cavaliers arborant l'écorché de Fort-Terreur. Jon soupira et fit mettre ses hommes à l'arrêt, guettant l'approche des renforts des Bolton. Il laissa échapper un ricanement involontaire lorsque les grognements des hommes traversant à gué les eaux glaciales de la Blanchedague lui parvinrent. Il perçut également dans les regards des soldats des Stark la même étincelle amusée ; eux non plus ne portaient pas les Bolton à la sinistre réputation dans leur cœur. Le prince perdit cependant son sourire lorsqu'il put apercevoir celui, profondément hypocrite, de Ramsay. Suivant une impulsion soudaine, le brun émit un sifflement à peine audible pour une oreille humaine et n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour percevoir la présence de Fantôme à ses côtés. Le sourire du fils de Roose Bolton se flétrit quelque peu à la vue de l'imposante bête, et plusieurs chevaux eurent de violents mouvements de recul, qui firent pester leurs cavaliers qui avaient manqué de peu d'être désarçonnés. Jon ressentit une vive satisfaction lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Ramsay avait stoppé sa propre monture à une distance respectable du prince et de son loup, mais l'homme au blason sanglant paraissait avoir retrouvé toute sa morgue.

« Prince Jon. »

Le titre sonnait comme une suave insulte entre les lèvres fines, impression renforcée par la courbette moqueuse que lui concéda le jeune homme. Les soldats des Stark se tendirent imperceptiblement et leur commandant décida d'entrer dans le jeu du fils Bolton afin d'éviter une escarmouche indésirable.

« Ramsay, répondit Jon en inclinant la tête, au nom de mon père le roi et en mon nom propre, je vous exprime mes plus sincères remerciements pour avoir accepté de prendre part à cette expédition.

- C'est tout naturel de défendre son pays, prince Stark. De plus la perspective d'une chasse est toujours excitante. Vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Le Loup Noir eut beaucoup de peine à ne pas afficher ouvertement le dégoût que lui inspirait le bâtard Bolton, et il ne put contenir le rictus qui lui barra les lèvres. Ramsay indiqua à ses propres hommes de se mêler aux Stark, tandis que lui-même venait chevaucher aux côtés du prince qui s'en montra moins que ravi. Le grognement sourd de Fantôme était parfaitement distinct par-dessus le martèlement régulier des sabots mais l'écorcheur n'y prêta plus la moindre attention. Le jeune homme n'était pas stupide, il savait parfaitement qu'aussi menaçant que pouvait se montrer le loup, il n'en restait pas moins pour lui qu'un chiot inoffensif. Il pouvait aisément lire le dégoût dans les iris sombres du plus jeune et il pouvait presque sentir son désir de réduire le pauvre bâtard qu'il était à néant en ordonnant à son loup de se charger de son cas. Oui, le cher prince Jon Stark brûlait d'envie de tuer Ramsay Snow, mais ce dernier savait qu'il lui était impossible de le faire. La maison Bolton était un soutien bien trop précieux pour le roi du Nord qui n'avait certes pas besoin d'une rébellion. Ramsay offrit un sourire enfantin à son infortuné compagnon de voyage, tandis que les chasseurs s'enfonçaient plus avant dans l'hostilité du Nord.

XxXxXxXxX

L'évêque caressa d'un doigt tremblant le parchemin, comme s'il se fut agi d'une relique. C'était peut-être un peu le cas. Ce message venu du bout du monde était la première pierre d'un pont vers le rêve que Rome avait par trois fois cru à sa portée, avant qu'il ne lui échappe brutalement. Aujourd'hui enfin l'aigle impérial était en passe de refermer ses terribles serres sur cette chimère tant convoitée. Germanus eut un sourire mauvais tandis que son regard sombre effleurait la surface de la table ronde à laquelle il était présentement assis. Trente-deux sièges, pour trente-deux chevaliers. Aujourd'hui seuls douze étaient occupés par ces hommes aux nobles valeurs, mais qui n'étaient en réalité que des esclaves avides de liberté. L'évêque eut une grimace de dégoût. Tous des barbares, des païens, une épine dans le pied dont l'homme d'Eglise comptait bien se débarrasser. C'était bien dommage pour Artorius Castus, car le commandant avait fait preuve d'un esprit stratégique remarquable et il s'était révélé un soldat précieux pour Rome, mais son sang bâtard avait eu raison de ses capacités et de son jugement. Il avait préféré appeler « compagnons » ces Sarmates venus des terres sauvages, plutôt que de rester à sa place légitime de commandant et de dispensateur des valeurs romaines. Une erreur de jugement que Germanus considérait comme fatale et qu'il ne pardonnerait pas, malgré le respect qu'il conservait encore pour le père d'Artorius, même si ledit respect s'était terni lorsque l'homme avait choisi d'épouser une bretonne.

L'homme remit promptement en place son masque de saint homme lorsque l'objet de ses pensées pénétra dans la salle, un sourire aux lèvres que démentait son regard froid. Le propre sourire de l'évêque vacilla quelque peu ; il devrait se montrer prudent dans ses prochaines manœuvres. Le soldat romain faisait preuve de bien trop d'intelligence et de discernement pour son propre bien et ce ne serait pas long avant qu'il ne perce à jour le voile de mensonges dont s'était entouré Germanus. Il lui faudrait peut-être trouver un moyen de s'en débarrasser en même temps que ses précieux chevaliers. Le prélat fit face au nouvel arrivant, les bras grands ouverts :

« Artorius !

- Evêque Germanus. »

Le ton s'était voulu amical mais, Arthur n'étant pas homme de mensonges et de manipulations, il n'avait su insuffler à ses mots la chaleur nécessaire pour tromper l'autre. Le commandant n'était pas dupe. La présence de l'homme d'Eglise ayant la charge d'apporter les parchemins libérant les Sarmates à Camboglanna, deux mois avant la fin du service des chevaliers n'augurait rien de bon. De plus, la proximité de leur sésame vers la liberté rendait ses hommes nerveux, spécialement les plus jeunes. Le soldat fixa un regard dur sur celui qui se prétendait ami de son père, et dont il apprenait peu à peu à se méfier. Il observa Germanus sortir des plis de sa dalmatique un parchemin ayant quelque peu souffert de l'ire des éléments, et d'une lecture répétée entre des mains fébriles. Arthur fronça les sourcils.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, Artorius, que les saxons seront bientôt à notre porte. Les messages de nos éclaireurs deviennent de plus en plus pressants. Les rapports que nous recevons sur l'armée barbare sont alarmants et vous savez très bien que nos forces en garnison sur l'île sont insuffisantes. Il est malheureusement hors de question de demander des renforts de Rome, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de disséminer nos légions aux quatre coins de l'empire en ces temps troublés.

- Mais vous pouvez vous permettre de perdre la Bretagne ?

- Ce ne sont pas là mes propos, rectifia Germanus qui commençait à perdre patience, la Bretagne ne doit pas être livrée aux saxons, et pour cela nous devons faire quérir une aide extérieure à l'empire. »

S'il fut étonné, Arthur n'en montra rien, pas plus qu'il ne commenta les dernières paroles de l'évêque. Il savait pertinemment que l'homme avait déjà agi, quelles qu'aient été ses actions, et que sa présence n'avait pas été requise afin qu'il puisse prodiguer des conseils. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'était que le romain cesse de prendre des détours et lui annonce ce qu'il avait à lui annoncer.

« Avec l'aval de sa Sainteté, il y a deux semaines de cela, j'ai fait parvenir une requête d'entrevue à Eddard Stark, Roi des Terres de l'Hiver de Westeros.

- Westeros ? Mais… » Germanus fit taire les protestations naissantes d'un geste autoritaire de la main. Avant la fin de leur entrevue, le commandant aurait bien des motifs de réprobation. Réprobations qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas à émettre. Artorius était un soldat de la toute puissante Rome, il n'était qu'un pion parmi tant d'autres et il se devait d'obéir aux inflexions de la main qui le dirigeait, et présentement c'était celle de l'évêque. Celui-ci observa le fils de son ami se renfrogner sur sa chaise, avec un sourire satisfait qu'il ne chercha même pas à dissimuler. Les yeux clairs du plus jeune étaient toujours assombris pas une colère orageuse, et l'homme d'Eglise eut un frisson d'anticipation à la pensée de remplacer cette colère par de la soumission pure et simple. Il voulait briser Artorius et détruire les chevaliers et le curieux enchaînement d'évènements inattendus – l'invasion imminente des saxons, l'aval du Pape et l'accord d'Eddard Stark – lui fournissaient une opportunité unique d'assouvir sa volonté.

« Tu es peut-être le stratège ici, Artorius, mais ne fais pas l'erreur d'oublier à qui tu t'adresses. Cette solution, comme tu peux t'en douter, a longuement été débattue par Rome et l'Eglise et ce n'est pas par gaieté de cœur que nous avons fini par reconnaître qu'elle était l'hypothèse la plus viable qui s'offrait à nous. Certes, nous aurions pu faire appel aux celtes, mais ces clans sont aussi sauvages et indisciplinés que les calédoniens. Ils ne sont pas assez unis pour pouvoir lever une armée dans le court laps de temps qui nous est donné. Je dirais même qu'ils sont en réalité incapables de s'unir, et c'est ce manque d'ordre qui les perdra. Seulement, une fois les celtes écartés, nos alliés immédiats sont beaucoup trop loin de cette garnison pour espérer arriver avant les saxons. Westeros se révélait donc comme une option qu'il n'aurait pas été sage d'écarter trop précipitamment.

- La proximité et l'armée d'ores et déjà levée », raisonna Arthur tout en fixant sans le voir le bois de la table. Il se souvenait des histoires que lui racontait jadis son père sur la formidable armée qui avait, par trois fois, su repousser la force de l'empire romain qu'il pensait invincible. Il se rappelait aussi des histoires qui se racontaient sur les terres du bout du monde, des contes de loups et de dragons qui le fascinaient aujourd'hui encore, mais surtout il avait entendu parler de l'enfer blanc des terres du Nord, craint même par ceux qui avaient été taillés dans la glace de ce pays.

« Oui, le rempart de glace. » Germanus aussi avait été bercé par les légendes des terres de l'ouest, mais ce qu'il en avait retenu étaient les trois défaites de l'empire. « Ainsi que je vous l'ai dit, reprit-il impassible, j'ai envoyé une requête au roi Eddard Stark le priant de recevoir nos émissaires et entendre nos réclamations. La réponse m'est parvenue hier dans la soirée. Une réponse positive. »

Affirmer qu'Arthur était choqué aurait été un euphémisme. Il ne savait cependant pas ce qui le laissait dans cet état quasi catatonique ; le fait que l'évêque et la sainte Eglise aient pris la folle décision d'envoyer des hommes à leur mort certaine dans l'enfer des terres de glace, ou le fait qu'Eddard Stark ait simplement accepté la requête de l'empire. La situation présente relevait de l'irréel. Rome devait se trouver au bord du gouffre pour faire appel à un ennemi qui l'avait humiliée. Par trois fois. Seraient-ils donc si faibles et sans défense face à la menace venue du nord ? L'empire était-il donc à ce point chancelant ? Arthur avait bien évidemment entendu des rumeurs évoquant la chute prochaine de l'ordre romain, mais ce n'étaient là que des mots portés par le vent et le soldat se refusait à y croire. Cependant les faits se portaient aujourd'hui jusqu'à son regard et il ne pouvait que constater la décadence de Rome derrière des enluminures de grandeur.

« De quelle manière vous y êtes vous pris pour convaincre le roi Stark de s'entretenir avec les émissaires l'empire ?

- En passant d'abord par le souverain des terres du Sud, le roi Rhaegar Targaryen. » Le commandant fronça les sourcils. Impliquer la dynastie Stark était une chose mais vouloir se lier aussi à celle des Targaryen était une aberration. « Artorius, reprit Germanus un fin sourire aux lèvres, Westeros est une entité bicéphale tout à fait remarquable. Bien que fonctionnant séparément, la tête du sud ne peut aller sans celle du nord, l'une nourrissant, l'autre défendant. Les productions des terres du Sud, ainsi que le commerce avec les celtes, suffisent à ce que les deux royaumes puissent pratiquement vivre en autarcie, mais un accord commercial avec Rome ne serait pas à négliger. C'est précisément ce que nous avons proposé au roi Targaryen, qui s'est montré très intéressé. Une alliance entre l'île et nous ne pourrait qu'être profitable aux deux parties et il faudrait être idiot pour ne pas le voir. Ce que ne sont ni le roi Stark, ni le roi Targaryen et encore moins sa Sainteté. Nous ne demandons cependant pas à nos soldats de comprendre la finesse des jeux du pouvoir.

- En ce cas, pourquoi suis-je là, évêque Germanus ? Arthur commençait lentement mais sûrement à perdre patience.

- Je veux qu'une partie de tes chevaliers et toi escortiez les émissaires, dont je ferais partie. »

A ces mots, l'homme au sang mêlé se leva brusquement et fit tomber la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. La colère qu'il avait senti naître et grandir tout au long de l'entretient, et qu'il avait réprimée tant bien que mal, paraissait à présent sourdre de tout son être.

« Vous ne pouvez leur demander cela !

- Je ne leur demande pas, je leur ordonne.

- Ils sont à deux mois de récupérer leur liberté, pour laquelle ils se sont battus quinze années durant !

- Précisément, ils ne sont pas encore libres, contra l'évêque en se levant à son tour, ils sont encore, pour deux mois, serviteurs de la volonté de Rome. N'oublie pas Artorius que les sauf-conduits de tes chevaliers sont en ma possession exclusive. Si je vais à Westeros, ces précieux parchemins iront avec moi et si je ne reviens pas, ils resteront prisonniers de la glace.

- Serait-ce une menace ?

- Percevez mes mots comme vous l'entendez. Le convoi part dans deux heures. »

Germanus prit congé du plus jeune sans un mot de plus ni un regard en arrière. Arthur resta un long moment, seul, à fixer sans vraiment la voir la table ronde qui avait vu grandir et mourir tant de valeureux chevaliers. Maintenant il devait annoncer à ses hommes qu'il allait les mener vers un cercueil de glace. Soupirant, le soldat quitta à son tour la pièce devenue soudainement si sombre, afin d'aller retrouver les chevaliers qu'il savait à l'entraînement. Il ignora les nombreuses salutations et révérences qui rythmaient sa marche et ne prit même pas la peine de jeter un coup d'œil à la vie habituelle du fort. A peine entendit-il une femme vociférer après ses enfants et il reconnut, amusé, la voix orageuse de Vanora qui pourchassait ses aînés, auteurs d'un larcin quelconque. Une fois de plus. Arthur dépassa la taverne et s'éloigna du centre de Camboglanna. Il perçut le fracas des armes et les rugissements des chevaliers portés par le vent, bien avant de voir l'arène. Qui n'avait d'arène que le nom.

Nombre de jeunes gens du fort assistaient aux entraînements quotidiens des Sarmates, en plus des soldats romains qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de faire des paris sur l'issue de chaque duel. Des jeunes femmes qui soupiraient en suivant des yeux chacun des muscles roulant sous la peau des hommes au combat, comme des vipères prêtes à s'enrouler autour de leur proie. Des jeunes hommes aussi qui observaient les fiers guerriers, rêvant de leur bravoure et de leur gloire illusionnelle. Il n'y avait aucune fierté à être esclave. La plupart des chevaliers ignoraient la foule spectatrice, mais certains s'amusaient parfois à jouer avec les nerfs de leurs admiratrices ; sourires, regards furtifs, clins d'œil, promesses muettes d'une nuit entre les mêmes draps. Le commandant voyait, savait, mais ne disait rien, puisqu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Deux silhouettes se portaient coup sur coup au centre du cercle formé par les chevaliers et plus en retrait, les villageois. Arthur reconnut l'imposante stature de Dagonet qui abattait impitoyablement son épée bâtarde sur son adversaire, lequel esquivait les frappes plus qu'il ne les parait. Le brun mit un moment avant d'identifier l'un de ses plus jeunes chevaliers, Maxime, qui tournait inlassablement autour du géant, profitant de son agilité et de sa vitesse pour se tenir aussi loin que possible de la formidable épée, tout en guettant une ouverture.

Le jeune Sarmate pesta violemment lorsque Dagonet lui porta un coup bas, l'obligeant à sauter pour éviter la lame qui n'aurait pas manqué de lui faucher les jambes. Son souffle se faisait erratique et si jamais le duel se prolongeait, il lui deviendrait pénible voire impossible d'esquiver les attaques du plus grand. Maxime savait parfaitement que le balafré, à l'instar de Bors et Lamorak, usait principalement de sa force pour défaire ses opposants, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était ni rapide, ni agile. Le plus jeune l'était seulement plus que lui. Il évita de justesse un nouveau coup de taille, mais son esquive approximative lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il jura lorsqu'il roula dans le sable. Plus prompt que son aîné, le Sarmate ne perdit pas de temps à se relever, ignorant les protestations naissantes de son corps mis à mal. Les deux adversaires se séparèrent, le temps de jauger l'autre sous les encouragements et les hululements des autres chevaliers.

Dagonet était aussi usé par leur duel qui n'avait déjà que trop duré, mais étant plus âgé, son expérience et sa maîtrise lui donnaient un net avantage sur la fougue dangereuse du plus jeune. Celui-ci s'épuisait plus vite en dansant autour du plus grand pour éviter ses coups puissants. C'était un défaut que son mentor, Yvain, s'évertuait à effacer, en vain jusqu'à présent. L'arme à double tranchant qu'était la témérité se révélait être le fléau de tous les jeunes guerriers et si Maxime et Erec en étaient souvent victimes, le plus prompt à s'emporter restait tout de même Galahad. Le retour de flammes n'était en général pas beau à voir. Non, l'avantage réel que possédait le brun sur son aîné était sa maîtrise des armes doubles, car l'opposant devait se méfier de deux lames à la fois. Seulement s'il arrivait à s'approcher assez près de son adversaire, ce qui n'était certainement pas le cas dans ce combat. Quelque peu découragé et échauffé par les sifflements persistants de Gawain, Lancelot et Caradoc, Maxime fit l'erreur de vouloir mettre une fin rapide et définitive au duel, et ainsi s'élancer dans un cri guttural afin d'attaquer de front le plus âgé. Sa tentative se soldat par un échec cuisant tandis qu'il retombait lourdement dans le sable de l'arène, ses armes projetées à quelques mètres de lui. Les rires des chevaliers le firent grincer des dents. Soupirant, il saisit la main tendue du géant alors que leurs compagnons s'empressaient autour d'eux.

« C'était un beau duel. »

L'affirmation de Dagonet fut ponctuée par le rire gras de Bors adressant une claque dans le dos du jeune brun, qui faillit le renvoyer au sol. Son regard noir n'eut pour seul effet que de faire redoubler l'hilarité de l'incriminé. Maxime abandonna le chevalier à son sort et préféra se tourner vers Yvain, mais son mentor se déroba à sa vue et il ne rencontra que les iris sombres de Lamorak qui lui adressa un hochement de tête. Le plus jeune avait toujours trouvé le taciturne chevalier quelque peu inquiétant. Même Tristan paraissait plus sociable à côté du sombre Sarmate, dont la sauvagerie sur le champ de bataille lui avait valu le surnom de Werewolf. Là où l'éclaireur faisait de la mort un art, Lamorak en faisait une boucherie d'une beauté perverse et, le jeune brun n'oubliait pas que c'était avant tout leur goût pour la tuerie qui avait forgé le style de combat des deux hommes. Le Sarmate frissonna ; mieux valait aussi éviter Tristan tout compte fait.

« Arthur ! »

L'exclamation joyeuse de Galahad amena l'attention de tout le groupe sur leur commandant. Maxime jura entre ses dents serrées ; le soldat qu'il admirait par-dessus tout avait été témoin de l'issue peu glorieuse de son duel. C'était rageant. Devinant les pensées moroses de son jeune frère d'armes, Gawain lui tapota doucement sur l'épaule et lui asséna avec un sourire innocent :

« Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une première. »

L'insulté envoya un coup en direction du blond, que celui-ci para sans mal avant de partir se cacher derrière le calme Perceval avec un rire idiot. Arthur observait les facéties de ses chevaliers, un pauvre sourire aux lèvres, sachant qu'il serait bientôt leur fossoyeur.

« Dagonet, Maxime, c'était un bel affrontement, les deux hommes inclinèrent la tête, mais il n'est plus temps pour cela. Rome nous confie une nouvelle mission. »

L'annonce étouffa instantanément la bonne humeur du groupe et tous les hommes posèrent un regard sombre sur leur commandant. Ils redoutaient les prochains propos de celui-ci, qu'ils avaient rarement vu aussi concerné. Un mauvais pressentiment couvait en leur sein.

« Comme vous le savez, les menaces d'une invasion saxonne se concrétisent chaque jour un peu plus aussi, l'empire romain a fait le choix de demander de l'aide afin de protéger nos frontières. Cependant Rome ne peut se permettre de démobiliser l'une de ses légions qui, de toute façon, ne pourrait arriver à temps. Le choix a alors été fait de se tourner plus près de nous et ainsi solliciter l'aide de Westeros et de l'armée du roi Eddard Stark.

- Ce que tu dis ne peut être vrai, s'insurge immédiatement Lancelot, que pensent donc tes romains ? Ils ne peuvent avoir décidé cela.

- C'est pourtant le cas, Lancelot.

- Mais Westeros est l'ennemie déclarée de Rome depuis des siècles, renchérit Caradoc en croisant les bras, ton empire aurait-il donc sombré dans la folie ?

- Ce choix a longuement été discuté et la démarche a déjà été faite. Même s'il est vrai que l'idée de faire confiance à un pays qui nous est ouvertement hostile ne me plaît pas plus, il ne nous appartient pas de contester cette décision.

- Ni aucune autre, marmonna Erec le regard résolument tourné au sol.

- Qu'avons-nous à voir dans tout ça ?

- Le roi Eddard a accepté de recevoir des émissaires de l'empire sur ses terres, afin de discuter d'une hypothétique alliance. Rome ordonne aux chevaliers Sarmates de les escorter. »

La lame impitoyable venait de s'abattre sur les condamnés, et c'était comme si la terre s'abreuvait déjà du sang des chevaliers. Il lui était devenu difficile de soutenir les regards orageux de ses hommes, pour lesquels il faisait office de funeste messager. Pour la première fois depuis que le ciel s'était fait témoin de son existence terrestre, Arthur maudit la Rome dont il se montrait pourtant si fier et qui l'obligeait aujourd'hui à abaisser le couperet sur des innocents. Le silence qui enveloppait à présent l'arène tel un linceul, fit comprendre au commandant que tous ceux présents avaient entendu son annonce et attendaient anxieusement la réaction des Sarmates. Perceval qui se révélait comme étant l'un des chevaliers les plus posés avait également remarqué les visages fermés des villageois. Il s'avança vers son commandant afin de lui poser une main sur l'épaule, en un geste apaisant.

« Nous sommes avec toi Arthur. »

Artorius n'aurait pu exprimer avec de simples mots la gratitude qu'il ressentit envers l'homme à ce moment précis, néanmoins Perceval lui sourit et raffermit son emprise sur l'armure de son supérieur. Quelques rires désabusés se firent entendre parmi les chevaliers, et les villageois relâchèrent tous un souffle qu'ils n'avaient pas conscience d'avoir retenu. Le sang mêlé savait les Sarmates en colère pour la plupart, résignés pour les autres, mais ils seraient là pour lui, avec lui. C'est tout ce qu'il lui fallait savoir.

« Certains d'entre vous devront rester au Mur afin de protéger le fort et de perpétuer la tâche qui nous a été confiée. Perceval, j'aimerais que tu fasses partie de ceux-là, prends le commandement à ma place, l'interpelé inclina la tête, quant aux autres, je ne nommerais personne. Que ceux qui souhaitent marcher à mes côtés et fouler les terres glacées de Westeros s'avancent. Aux vaillants chevaliers qui feront le choix de rester, je leur confie la protection d'une terre qui a déjà vu tomber beaucoup trop de frères d'armes. »

« Rome a une mission pour nous », le murmure de Galahad surprit les hommes qui auraient pourtant dû s'étonner du silence du jeune brun, toujours si prompt à s'emporter contre les décisions et les ordres de l'empire. « Ainsi donc ta précieuse Rome n'aura de cesse de nous envoyer à notre mort jusqu'à ce que le sang des Sarmates ait rougi la terre de tes ancêtres ? Selon eux nous ne sommes pas assez à être tombés au combat, pour qu'ils nous envoient périr dans cet enfer blanc !

- Oui, oui, Tristan coupa le fougueux chevalier sans même lui accorder la moindre attention, nous mourrons tous un jour. Si c'est de périr par le baiser d'une lame glacée qui t'effraie tant, reste chez toi.

- Puisque tu sembles si pressé de mourir, pourquoi ne pas te tuer sur le champ ! J'ai une raison de vivre moi !

- Assez ! » Le grondement presque animal de Dagonet fit taire les humeurs belliqueuses des chevaliers, qui préféraient éviter l'ire du calme mais intimidant géant. L'homme adressa à Galahad le regard réprobateur d'un père dont le fils vient de commettre une faute et, c'était en réalité l'exact sentiment du jeune brun. Dagonet s'abstint toutefois de donner la même attention à Tristan. Il préféra s'avancer vers Arthur qui observait silencieusement les réactions de ses hommes, « je n'y vais pas pour les romains, ni pour une liberté parcheminée. J'y vais pour mes frères qui reposent dans la froide terre de Bretagne et j'y vais pour le commandant qui s'est battu à nos côtés pendant quinze ans. Je vais préparer mes affaires. Bors ? Tu viens également ?

- Bien sûr que je viens ! Je ne peux pas te laisser seul, tu trouverais le moyen de te faire tuer, l'exubérant Sarmate poussa un long soupir, Vanora va me tuer. »

La décision des deux chevaliers sembla sortir leurs frères d'armes de leur léthargie et plusieurs autres s'avancèrent au-devant de le meneur. Tristan fut l'un d'eux et Arthur se montra rassuré de la venue du silencieux éclaireur. Ses capacités leur seraient d'une aide précieuse au cœur de ce territoire hostile. Sans vouloir se l'avouer, il se montra soulagé de constater que Lamorak était resté en retrait. Il admirait le Sarmate mais désapprouvait sa sauvagerie rarement maîtrisée sur le champ de bataille, et il n'avait pas besoin d'hommes imprévisibles pour une mission aussi délicate que celle-ci. Lancelot s'avança à la suite du tatoué, sourire aux lèvres, arguant qu'il ne pouvait risquer de laisser ses affreux compagnons donner une mauvaise image des chevaliers Sarmates aux dames du Nord. De plus, il avait entendu dire que les femmes du continent de l'ouest savaient se montrer aussi sauvages que leur terre. Caradoc lui assura, en un élan de générosité peu commune, qu'il divertirait les dames du fort en l'absence de son frère. Que celui-ci parte donc sans inquiétude.

« Je viens également. Tout comme Galahad…et Maxime. »

La déclaration de Gawain figea les deux intéressés, qui fixaient d'un œil morne le sourire idiot de leur blond compagnon. Galahad pesta superbement et même Bors en fut impressionné, mais il prit tout de même sa place au sein des autres chevaliers. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute mais, même si cette mission était certainement la plus dangereuse qu'ils aient jamais eu à mener, il n'aurait pas pu laisser partir ses frères la conscience tranquille. Maxime se montra plus incertain. Gawain n'était pas son mentor, tout juste un aîné particulièrement énervant, il n'avait pas à prendre de décision pour lui. Cependant il se mentirait à lui-même ainsi qu'aux autres s'il affirmait ne pas vouloir aller à Westeros. Instinctivement il chercha le regard d'Yvain et lorsqu'il finit par le rencontrer, le blond hocha la tête. C'était la seule approbation dont il avait besoin. Arthur observa les sept chevaliers ainsi rassemblés devant lui, une profonde fierté irradiant dans ses yeux clairs.

« Chevaliers. Nous quittons Camboglanna dans un peu moins de deux heures, afin de nous engager dans un voyage de près de deux semaines, qui nous mènera vers les terres glacées du Nord de Westeros. »

Sans plus de cérémonie le commandant s'en retourna dans ses quartiers afin de préparer son départ, tandis que ses hommes s'éparpillaient à leur tour. Ils n'emportèrent que leurs armes et leurs armures, n'ayant de toute façon aucune autre possession de réelle valeur. Certains s'attardèrent dans la chambre qui les avait accueilli pendant la moitié de leur vie, qui n'était jamais devenue chez eux mais qui, à l'aube de leur départ vers l'enfer, se rapprochait plus de la maison qu'ils ne l'avaient escompté. Jols aida les chevaliers à préparer leur monture dans un silence auxquels ils n'étaient pas habitués, mais que personne n'osait briser. L'air des écuries était devenu étouffant et ils ne s'y attardèrent pas. Les hommes échangèrent quelques rires et sourires amusés lorsque leur parvint l'écho de la gifle retentissante de Vanora. Certaines choses restaient immuables. Ils furent surpris de constater le silence relatif qui régnait dans le fort et qui prolongeait désagréablement celui des écuries qu'ils venaient de quitter ; les villageois s'étaient tous rassemblés afin de faire leurs adieux à ces hommes qui étaient devenus leurs chevaliers et cette attention presque religieuse les mirent mal à l'aise. Aucun ne jeta plus d'un regard dédaigneux aux émissaires romains assemblés dans la cour, même Arthur qui évita sciemment le sourire hypocrite de l'évêque. Tristan eut une pensée ironique qu'il fit partager à ses compagnons, en un rare effort de communication ; une mission diplomatique censée apporter la paix mais qui n'était même pas capable de tenir les querelles hors de leur convoi. C'était risible.

Ils aperçurent les sombres silhouettes des chevaliers demeurant en Bretagne, qui observaient leur départ depuis les contreforts de la place forte romaine. Ces derniers suivirent du regard le convoi qui s'ébranlait et quittait les limites du fort, se dirigeant vers la forme sombre et imposante du mur marquant la limite de leur garnison.

« Rus ! »

Le cri de Perceval, dont le poing s'éleva vers le ciel lourd de nuages, roula sur les vertes plaines bretonnes où il fut repris par les Sarmates et leur commandant, et où il resta suspendu dans l'air crépitant d'un orage à venir, longtemps après que les chevaliers aient franchi le grand mur d'Hadrien et que les lourdes portes noires se soient refermées en un grondement sinistre.

XxXxXxXxXxX

_Froid. Si froid. Tout est si froid. Et les odeurs emplissent l'air. La terre humide, les montures des hommes et la peur. Partout. Son odeur est tellement forte. Pourquoi est-il là ? Il ne devrait pas se trouver là, il ne comprend pas. Si sombre, cet endroit est si sombre. Il n'est pas le seul à errer dans l'obscurité, il les sent tout autour de lui. Sa meute. Tellement loin et pourtant si près. Là, voici son frère qui s'avance. Il ne lui accorde pas un regard, il est si fier ce frère et déjà l'obscurité menace de l'engloutir, mais sa fierté lui interdit de s'arrêter. Ses sœurs aussi sont à ses côtés, même si l'une n'est qu'une présence indistincte. L'esprit trop faible ne peut concevoir ce qui est inconcevable. La jeune sauvage se présente à lui. Elle gronde et fouille rageusement l'obscurité. Elle a peur mais ne veut le montrer. La blanche est là aussi, plus loin, elle cherche. Elle a perdu quelque chose. Où est donc ce frère aux yeux rouges qui a échappé à la mort ? Il est là mais il est absent. Et il a froid, si froid. Où est-il ? La blanche, sa sœur, le cherche mais ne le trouve pas, il est si loin. Elle hurle. Ses frères et sœurs repartent, sans lui._

« Bran ? »

L'adolescent est surpris par son prénom surgissant dans l'air étouffant de la capitale, porté par la douce voix de Daenerys. Il n'a de cesse de s'étonner devant la délicate beauté de sa fiancée, et ne peut faire autrement que de se trouver trop laid pour elle. Il est si sombre et si pâle à la fois. Si frêle. Pourquoi lui a-t-on donc refusé la large stature de ses frères et de son père ? Même ses sœurs paraissent plus robustes que lui. Sa famille lui manque. Même s'il sait que sa place est désormais à Port-Réal, il se languit encore des terres du Nord. La princesse lui sourit gentiment et s'avance à ses côtés sur le balcon surplombant la cour, et d'où ils peuvent voir les hommes qui s'affairent autour de l'attelage du prince Viserys. Celui-ci échange quelques dernières paroles avec Rhaegar, tandis que Lyanna s'empresse auprès de son fils. Le jeune Stark suit du regard la silhouette à l'armure dorée de Jaime Lannister qui vérifie une dernière fois la selle de sa monture. Il n'a jamais pu lui donner le titre de Kingslayer, même silencieusement. Quelque chose dans la posture de l'homme lui a toujours fait dire qu'il ne méritait pas ce surnom tâché de sang.

« Mon frère a bien de la chance. J'aimerais moi aussi pouvoir voir les merveilles de ton pays.

- Il y fait terriblement froid en ce moment. L'hiver approche.

- Y a-t-il de la neige ?

- Pas encore. Bientôt. Tout sera recouvert de glace et de neige pendant de longs mois. »

Les yeux de la jeune Targaryen se mettent à briller. Elle n'a jamais vu de neige. Elle écoute toujours les moindres paroles du prince du Nord lorsque celui-ci se met à parler de sa terre. Si sauvage, si froide, si belle. Mais elle déplore le voile de tristesse qui recouvre le pâle visage de l'adolescent. Elle ne peut imaginer ce que doit ressentir un enfant arraché à sa terre. Aujourd'hui Bran porte encore ce triste masque tandis qu'il observe les cavaliers franchir l'enceinte du Donjon Rouge, avançant vers un pays qui lui est désormais refusé. Daenerys ne peut trouver les mots justes alors elle reste silencieuse, saluant la silhouette de son frère qui s'évanouit dans le lointain.

* * *

Voilà voilà, J'espère que ça vous a plu.

A la prochaine !

Catilia


End file.
